thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Eyeless Jack
Jackson Tyler "Jack" Hammerson is a 22 year old serial killer from Seattle Washington who was once a straight-A student until one night changed everything. His journey to becoming a serial killer goes through being a sacrifice to be a son of Chernobog. He was born on the 15 of March of 1995. Occupation Transient who stays in victims' homes, serial killer, and a Slave/Minion of The Five Creepypasta Ruler's. History *2012: Removal Eyeless Jack was originally a normal, straight-A student until he met a girl named Jenny who was part of a cult gathering about a demon called Chernobog. Jack involuntarily was made the sacrifice to be a son of Chernobog and, in the process, he had his eyes ripped out, which left him with mere, gaping black holes that dripped a black substance. In a fit of rage, Jack killed the cult members and ate their organs with his new set of razor sharp, pointed teeth that he was adapt with during the process of his anger. Human organs were his new craving, although kidneys were his chosen favorite. Thus, the terror of Eyeless Jack had begun. Goals Eyeless Jack's goals are to satisfy his hunger by killing and ripping out the kidneys of his victims, sometimes he goes into drama mode and says that not enough kidneys will not satisfy his hunger, saying he would "Grow weak". Relationships *Herobrine Eyeless Jack first met Herobrine when he crept into an abandoned house, Herobrine had placed kidneys on upstairs on a bed to lure Jack to him, Jack went upstairs and stumbled upon the kidneys, he was about to take off his mask and take a bite when Herobrine tapped him on the back and got his attention, he then asked him to join him, as part of the creepypasta's, Jack agreed as Herobrine took him to the Creepypasta dimension. Jack is also one of Herobrine's most praised minions/slaves. *Lulu Eyeless Jack finds his little sister to be interesting, as she is still somewhat young and needs to be taken care of, they love each over very much and have been with each over for a long time. *The Creepypastas Eyeless Jack is considered to be a sweet quiet man in the group, however he is the one in the group who eats most of the time, as he normally eats kidneys for breakfast, "brunch", lunch, dinner, dessert and for a midnight snack. Physical Description Eyeless Jack typically wears black attire of a dark strapped hoodie with studs along and equally as black pants/jeans. The hood of his ashy black hoodie is typically up and worn over his head, allowing a only minimalistic amount of the shaggy bangs of his urban/copper hair to be shown sprawling from underneath. He also wears black gloves. He wears a blue mask that he took from all the cult members. This is said to be due to his insecurity that he holds about his unnatural, grey pigmented skin tone. Personality Before being used, he was a straight-A student, but also a troublemaker. After studying or doing homework, he would party out of control. After being used, he became an aggressive, short-tempered person when dealing with his victims, trying to be quick when killing them so that he wouldn't be caught by anyone else. He is normally nice to his friends. Type Of Villain Eyeless Jack falls under Five types of Villains. Cannibal, Serial Killer, Homicidal, Murderer, and Creepypasta Villain. Theme Song "Cannibal" (Male Version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_gJ_j_VxIE Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7HA8I3sZfE Eyeless Jack Quotes "Looks like I got the main course" "I hope your kidney's not as weak as you!" "This is just making me hungrier" "Hold Still..." Eyeless Fucking Jack.png Ejunmasked.jpg 13261560-288-k364235.jpg Gallery 13261560-288-k364235.jpg ejunmasked.jpg|Eyeless Jack Unmasked Eyeless_Fucking_Jack.png Trivia *The Seed Eater is actually Eyeless Jack's pet, Jack normally sends him out to fetch kidneys from people. *"Jackson Tyler Hammerson" is a real name that came from a case that can be explained here --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMyk4T2eqLA Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta